


The mask of innocence

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Dominant!Hannibal, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulative!Hannibal, Manipulative!Will, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, dark!Will, submissive!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has come to a decision, tonight he will show his true nature to Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mask of innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a more aggressive Will who comes after what he want, also I wanted to explore some darker aspects of his personality, so as always I've come up with a little experiment. 
> 
> English isn't my mother language, so I beg of you to be kind while pointing at any mistake you might found. I'm always grateful for the chance to improve my stories.
> 
> This story isn't betaed yet, but I hope it will be.
> 
> As ever, I'll be coming back to make little changes.

Will decided that tonight would be the night he finally showed his true face to the one he had come to admire and want for himself. With patience he had chosen the night’s outfit and then, after feeding his sweet strays the remnants of his last hunt he was ready to move.

“Behave while I’m away” He admonished to the pups and older dogs he had given refuge at his house and they wiggled their tails happily promising to be good in their unique language.

 

 *****

 

A little later he rang the bell at Hannibal’s house, hoping the man wasn’t hosting any of his famous parties since he feared he would lose his courage if things dragged for too long after all.

Once the psychiatrist opened the door he asked if he could come in and the other moved aside asking professionally what had happened since they had a session in two days. William inquired if the other had company that night and once the blond said they were alone, he turned around and asked if they could talk. Hannibal nodded and guided them both to his study, deciding to seat on one of the black chairs and pointing at the one in front of him for the brunette. The younger did as he was told and closed his eyes.

“What’s wrong William, it’s unusual for you not only to come so late unannounced but to want to talk, not that I don’t feel thrilled that you finally decide to confide in me” The man said with a soft smile on his lips.

Graham opened his eyes very slowly and fixed his gaze upon the psychiatrist  
“I’ve been having fantasies lately...” he begun to say, interrupting himself to consider if he was ready to finally confront the situation, things could go sour pretty quickly if he was mistaken in his appreciation of the blond.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow intrigued.

“What type of fantasies?” He asked in a kind yet professional tone.

To Will this was the time he had been expecting for and that made him feel particularly anxious. He had come that night to finally tackle the issue, but he was terrified of being wrong. Still, he wasn't one to walk out of a challenge.

“Sexual fantasies… about you… and me” He said at least, in a low voice, looking at the other intensely making sure to pay close attention to the man's reaction, he had to know if he had to run or the night would go as he hoped.

The therapist smiled and joined the tips of his fingers into a thinking pose.

“William, you should know it’s very usual for people to fantasize about their psychiatrist or psychologist from time to time. It has to do with the level of trust, power and control the relationship entails.” He explained calmly.

“I know of it, of course, but you aren’t really my therapist are you?” He asked with a nervous smile before deciding he had to be more assertive if he wanted to convince Hannibal he knew exactly what he desired… maybe show a little of his actual self under the mask “so I’d think you don’t have all that much control over me… also I had been seeing therapists since I was twelve and I never even thought of doing the things I want to do with you”

The other man’s smile became a bit edgier, more dangerous.

“I’d think that the fact you come to me when you have trouble dealing with your job would make me your psychiatrist, William, if not I should think of reimbursing poor old Jack. Also the fact that you haven’t sexualized your relationship with other therapists might have to do with the level of trust you put, or didn’t put, on them as well as your age and sexual awakening at the time.”

“I came to you because you are the only one who can _really_ understand what is like being inside this people’s heads and becoming a mirror of their emotions even if for a little while. I don’t think the fantasies would stop if I didn’t come here anymore… but if you think I should ask Jack to find another unofficial therapist for me… I think Doctor Chilton was more than willing to take me out of your hands” He dared to propose with bright eyes and faking a sad smile.

Hannibal’s eyes turned dark.

“I wouldn’t vouch for his professionalism in regard to your well-being, William” He answered with a cold voice.

“You think he would give in to my poor attempts at seduction?” He asked feigning innocence “That if I went to his office wearing a tight green corset under my suit and asked to be taken against his desk he would cave in?”

“ _You are playing a dangerous game, William_ ” Hannibal threatened but his voice was silky.

“Why, Doctor Lecter?” He teased with a smile “You should agree with me that if you aren’t willing to take care of some of my needs it’s only fair I look somewhere else… I wouldn’t be the same, of course… I think his dark side tends more towards medical kink than light dom/sub… but I don’t think I can afford to be too exigent.”

“I must confess I never thought you had such a manipulative little streak, William” He said with as soft smile on his face letting the younger one know he could see right through his attempt.

The green eyed one smiled too.

“Desperate measures, I assure you” Graham said a bit cocky.

The psychiatrist felt intrigued by this side of the usually unstable and anguishing young man and decided to test his resolve. Suddenly things were looking more promising they had ever done. But still, he would have to test the other carefully, just in case the brunette was simply proving him. 

“I want you to come here and get on your knees in front of me” He ordered with a steady voice opening his legs wider enough for William to accommodate himself between them.

The green eyed one smiled and did exactly as he was told; he managed to get close enough to the other to almost touch his body. Will felt happy at noticing that the blond was letting his dominant side out, but he had to play his cards carefully or everything would come down as a house of cards, the brunette knew.

“Tell me what you fantasize about” Hannibal told at once, while he studied the younger man.

“Sometimes I think about you tying me up before undressing me slowly, running your tongue over my skin and marking me with you teeth, your nails, while you use your sensual voice to tell me exactly what you’ll do with me…” He began softly looking at the floor since he wasn’t all that comfortable looking at the other while he confessing the thoughts he had been nurturing on his mind “Others you made me undress for you, and I’m wearing a little leather tail so you put a collar around my neck… and then you take me for a walk or make me sit on my hinds for a while letting me become all hot and desperate before taking me to bed and claiming me” Will kept on, while getting hard at the images he was sharing with the other.

 

Hannibal smiled to himself, he could smell the brunette’s desire and it was a sweet scent to his nostrils. This submissive and darker William was more than a pleasant surprise. He had been expecting for the man to come out of his shell and share his artistic vision with him but after little Abigail’s death he had decided that the profiler would never be able to on his own and had begun to plan for a way to force such change. Maybe, he contemplated, in the sight of present events he had made a rushed decision. The blond let his fingers entangle on the other’s curly threads before forcing his head up.

“I must confess you look beautiful like this, William, and yet… I’m not completely sure you aren’t just trying me out…” Hannibal spoke with a grave voice and a dark smile.

 

 

The brunette’s nodded, he could understand, of course. He had always showed his more fragile side to the world, knowing no one suspected the one who seems about to break. Jack had become progressively more guilty over his perceived mental instability and thus less and less suspicious and more protective of him. Not enough to let him go from the BAU, since he liked the rate of solved cases he had achieved since bringing him on board, but enough to make sure to keep Freddie Lounds and others away from him.

With Hannibal he had been on alert from day one because the older man was dangerous. Not because he was one who was used to work with people’s mind but because he had a dark side so much like his own. He had realized who the Chesapeake Ripper was very earlier on. At first he couldn’t quite believe it but it become more and more evident the more he looked into it, and the Tobias affair certainly clinched the matter. Still, he had decided to play safe and keep the pretense, two serial killers in the same town, both of them with ties to the FBI… it was a dangerous game and it could quickly come to a kind of Mexican standoff. But then, he had become attached and attracted to the psychiatrist. To his perfect dominant demeanor that called to his most submissive side. And to Hannibal’s too perfect self control, his awesome meals which he had never been able to imitate no matter how similar the meat was and the way his very presence was so soothing to him. William could see himself hunting side by side with the blond, coming home to lick the man’s bloody hands and body before cooking and eating together the flesh and organs they had taken. Of course, he knew there was no way Lecter would allow himself to get dirty but it was a nice thought. But that secret would be revealed later, much later. Tonight was all about establishing a bond between them and of course sating the lust in his veins.

 

 

With a wicked smile Will decided he knew exactly what he would do to prove he wasn’t just leading Hannibal on nor trying to trap him. Slowly he moved forward until his mouth was just millimeters from the other’s fly.

“Can I?” He asked very submissively his eyes on the other’s dark ones.

“Such an imp you are…” The blond said with a smile “Come here” he called knowing he was being tested as much as he was doing it with the younger one and deciding there would be another time for him to order or to let the younger man service him at once.

He guided Will to sit on his lap right before taking the tempting lips from the very first time. The kiss was hot and deep, their tongues entangling around each other. The green eyed one was telling him he might be a submissive but he was passionate and strong.

“Now, my dear boy, what was that about a green corset under your nice suit?” Hannibal asked with a smile and a dark voice.

“Daddy play? I never thought of that…” Will teased while he began to unbutton his shirt slowly, teasing the blond, revealing the silk and satin, tight accessory he had bought with the other in mind.

“I’ll introduce you to many things you might never thought about, my dear” Lecter replied with a mysterious voice.

William smiled candidly but his eyes showed a darkness the psychiatrist had never seen on them before, it was certainly promising and intriguing.

The brunette realized that Hannibal wanted to be the one who taught him all about the hunting and he was more than willing to indulge him, but somehow he suspected the other would eventually realize he was far from the blood innocent man he had pretended to be the day he took Hobbs’s life and he noticed Lecter’s hunger. Will suspected that if things were different the man would have taken him right then and there while the body was still cooling at his feet and Abigail wouldn’t have had that borrowed time she enjoyed.

The brunette let the tip of his nose brush against the side of Hannibal’s neck.

“I’ll let you teach me almost anything you want…” He whispered softly before moving to ask for another kiss.

The blond’s hands took of William’s jacket and shirt letting them fall to the clean floor. Then his digits run through the soft material of the other’s corset.

“Let me see you, beautiful” Hannibal ordered.

Will stood up slowly and mover two steps back. His hard on was pressing painfully against the dark trousers contrasting with the sensual accessory he had chosen. The brunette let his arms open with the palms up in a silent offering.

“Take the rest of your clothes off” The older man ordered.

The green eyed one smiled confidently and teasing kicking off his shoes before divesting of his trousers and underwear.

Hannibal’s eyes shone and stood up walking over to the tempting man he was ready to claim. Later there would be time to play for longer time but now was about claiming the young one.

“Next time, my dear, I’ll make sure you have proper panties to go with this beautiful corset… since it’s only fitting” He promised with a shadowy voice while he made William walk backwards until the small of his back reached the wood desk. “And I’ll put a thin leather collar around your neck before taking you to bed and tying you up” He kept on, realizing how much his voice affected the other "I'll take my time to play with your beautiful body and make you beg before taking you".

Hannibal never had many things on the polished surface so he could let the green eyed one lie on it and with a strong hand pushed the man against it, forcing him to open his legs with his knees, before accommodating between them and covering William’s torso with his own, taking the sinfully soft lips on a deep kiss once more.

Will arched his back in pleasure. Everything was turning better than he had expected.

The blond broke the contact and took the other’s wrist on one hand, placing them over the man’s head.

“You’ll leave them there until I say otherwise or I’ll have to punish you” He warned the man.

“That’s not an incentive to behave…” Will answered playfully.

Hannibal laughed for a moment.

“Such a daring boy, you are… but I don’t think you are ready for a spanking just yet” He said and noticed the younger’s cheek blush a little.

Unconsciously the brunette nodded.

The dark eyed one let his nose touch the heated skin at William’s pulse point, absorbing the other’s unique scent before biting down the place with enough strength to leave a mark.

“ _Hannibal!!!_ ” William yelled, undulating under the blond’s body. He felt about to come but managed to control himself at the last moment.

“Such a magnificent, natural submissive…” Lecter praised him while moving down licking the way to the pointed nipples enhanced by the corset. His tongue got around each one and his hand travelled down to the leaking hard on which he trapped, effectively preventing the other from coming too early in the game.

“Hannibal, please… don’t….” William begged, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

“Hush now, beautiful, I’ll take care of you” The older one promised hotly while his free hand caressed Will through the corset for a moment “Turn around, William” He instructed his voice laced with lust while giving him space enough to do it and releasing the man’s cock for the moment.

The man did as was told, careful of not moving his hands from where the older one had placed them, which made Lecter feel proud of the brunette.

In the meantime the dark eyed one removed his trousers and underwear out of the way, letting them pool at his feet.

The sight William made was beautiful and tempting. Hannibal knew he didn’t have anything to use as lube at hand, since he hadn’t been prepared for such an event, nor had he ever thought of defiling his study like this… but Will was that special to him. He decided they would take the edge off right here and then move to the bed where he would take the other in the way they both desired.

He kissed the younger man’s nape before accommodating his hardened flesh between the other’s tights. Will realized at once what was on Hannibal’s mind and made them even tighter, providing a hot place for him to thrust into. The feeling of the man's expensive clothes against him barely covered by the corset was arousing, he hoped one day he would be able to talk Hannibal into taking him while still clothed.

The blond smiled at his beautiful lover response and used his hand to stimulate the other man's erection. The brunette moaned loudly at the man’s actions. Hannibal closed his teeth right that the place where William’s shoulder and neck met making the green eyed one howl and come. It didn’t take Hannibal’s long to follow his lover.

 

A little while later, the the older one accommodated his clothes and helped William to stand up and kissed him again, deeply and possessive. 

“Now, my dear, we’ll move to my bedroom where I’ll take this beautiful accessory off your sinful body and lay my claim of you” He promised while his arm surrounded the thin waist.

Will looked at him hungrily, his eyes were still dark and filled with desire which made Hannibal smile. He wasn’t completely satisfied either. Cleaning his desk and floor would have to wait a couple of hours, but he couldn't find in himself to care. Somehow he suspected this wouldn't be the last time the green eyed one begged to be taken in this particular place of his house, but next time he would be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is well loved, I like to know what readers think of my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Thomas Harris and NBC, the story however is mine.


End file.
